


Head to Foot

by Diary



Category: Glee
Genre: Awkwardness, Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Canon Gay Character, Hudson-Hummel Family, Kurt Hummel-Centric, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Male Friendship, Minor Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, POV Kurt Hummel, POV Male Character, POV Queer Character, Post-Episode: s02e15 Sexy, Season/Series 02, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Sick Finn Hudson, Step-Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Repost. Wonderful. He confuses the secret agents, but his father scares them. Somehow, he can’t help be a little offended. Complete.





	Head to Foot

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Glee.

Kurt blinks.

“I’m crashing in your room,” Finn says. “Try not to step on me when you get up, alright?”

“’kay,” Kurt mutters. Laying back down and wrapping his sheets around him, he quickly falling back into sleep.

An hour later, he wakes up wondering if Finn coming in earlier was a dream, and turning on his lamp, he jumps at the sight of Finn lying on several towels with his head cushioned by a pillow.

“Do I even want to know what insanity I’ve suddenly been dropped into?”

Finn mumbles something.

Turning off the lamp, Kurt carefully navigates his way out of bed and the room. Grabbing a baseball bat from the hall closet, he goes to Finn’s room, turns on the light, and is half-relieved and half-disappointed Rachel Berry is not lying in wait.

If something is missing, he can't tell. The room’s a mess, the windows are locked, and there’s nothing in the closet besides clothes and sports equipment.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt leaves the bat, goes back to his bedroom, and puts his hands under Finn’s armpits.

If Finn wakes up and thinks he’s molesting him, Kurt will deliver all of Finn’s stuff to Rachel’s house himself.

With considerable effort, he gets Finn onto his bed. “I’d just like to remind you that you were the one who picked out your room first. No one forced you into taking yours,” he huffs.

Once he gets Finn tucked in, he grabs a pillow, retrieves some blankets from Finn’s room, and goes to the living room couch.

…

“Dude, wake up.”

Something is poking him.

Grumbling, he sits up.

“I’m crashing in here. Try not to step on me when you get up, alright?”

“’kay,” Kurt mutters.

He curls back into the couch.

An hour later, he wakes up.

“Okay, we are definitely having a talk when we’re both awake,” he declares.

Managing to manhandle Finn onto the couch and tuck him in, he grabs a nearby vase, goes back to his room, finds it exactly how he left it, puts the vase in his closet, and crawls into bed.

…

There’s a rule Finn is not allowed to physically hurt Kurt.

There is no such rule saying Kurt is not allowed to physically hurt Finn.

Glaring, Kurt considers taking advantage of said non-rule.

“I’m crashing-”

“Oh, for God’s sakes!” Getting out of bed, he says, “I’m going to get some more blankets- Just get in bed.”

Once Finn is yet again tucked in, Kurt retrieves the vase, goes back to the living room, puts the vase back, and grabs the blankets Finn left behind.

Back in his room, he turns on the lamp and quickly realises Finn is too busy tossing and turning against the light to notice or care about the glare being directed at him.

Sighing, he arranges his blankets, turns off the lamp, and crawling into bed, he takes the foot.

He desperately hopes this doesn’t undo the progress he’s made with both his dad and Finn. He’s still not sure what his dad expected him to do with a drunken Blaine, especially when Blaine kept trying to fall asleep on his back and had already thrown up once, but at the time, doing head to foot and keeping his arms around Blaine’s ankles to keep him from turning over had seemed like a better solution than waking up his dad and Carole.

On the other issue, in hindsight, he can admit bordered on psycho due to his past crush on Finn, but now, he just wants the four of them to be a family.

He falls back asleep.

…

When Kurt wakes up, he’s alone, and if not for the fact his head is at the foot of the bed, he’d consider last night a bizarre dream.

“It could have just been a dream,” he decides aloud.

Mercedes has a habit of sleeping with her legs in the air and her arms crossed vampire style, and Rachel has a tendency to kick covers off and has to wear special gloves before going to sleep due to a tendency to try to scratch her face. He could have moved at some point when he still asleep or when he’d briefly woken up.

In the kitchen, Carole immediately hurries over and places a cool hand on his forehand. “Oh, thank goodness. Sweetie, I want you to drink plenty of orange juice. Hopefully, you won’t catch Finn’s fever.”

She goes to the refrigerator, and Kurt sees Finn is sitting at the table with an icy pack on his head and a thermometer in his mouth.

Sitting next to Finn, his dad smiles. “Thanks for helping with your brother, kid. But you know, you could have called us.”

“Finn has a fever. I guess that sort of explains last night.” Feeling guilty for not considering this and relieved Finn managed to make it through the night without having some big medical emergency, he explains the round of musical sleeping arrangements.

“T’re s’rt agents,” Finn mumbles. “Bu’ yew con’fse ‘em.”

Handing Kurt a glass, Carole sighs. “I’m sorry, baby. Finn gets mildly delusional when his temperature gets too high.”

“’real,” Finn insists with a nod to himself.

“So, this crashing in other people’s rooms-”

“Usually doesn’t happen.” Carole takes the thermometer. “I used to give him his old baby blanket, and his daddy would look over him. But he wanted Beth to have it.”

“Quinn was at the wedding,” Finn declares.

His dad pats Finn's shoulder. “Your mom has forgiven Quinn."

“Maybe you should take some aspirin as a precaution,” Carole says.

Getting her to sit down, his dad kisses her cheek. “Hey, it’s okay. My boy hasn’t gotten sick in years, never even had the flu.”

Kurt grabs some toast. “True. Not that I mind, but is there anything besides the baby blanket we could give him?”

“Don’t worry,” his dad answers. “We’ve talked, and the secret agents will stay away as look as Finn has an old jacket of mine in his room.”

Finn nods. “They’re scared of Burt.”

“That’s nice, Finn,” he replies.

Wonderful. He confuses the secret agents, but his father scares them. Somehow, he can’t help be a little offended.

…

A few days later, Finn is lucid.

“Hey, man. Thanks for being so cool when I was sick.”

Frowning at the essay he’s sure has a typo, Kurt says, “If you had told me you were sick, I could have called our parents. Hand me that dictionary beside the lamp.”

Finn does. “I didn’t really know I was sick. Mostly, I was tired and numb, but I was convinced that there were secret specials agents trying to get in through the window. And I figured you’d, like, insult them and make them go away if they tried to come near you.”

“And this is why you weren’t allowed to watch that documentary in Government. It would shatter your naïve beliefs about our government.”

“Mom said we weren’t allowed to watch it because of the dead bodies. And dude, when did you see it?”

“I’ve mastered the art of illegal downloads.”

Finding the typo, he sighs.

Finn bumps against his shoulder. “Well, thanks, anyway. I probably wouldn’t have been so cool if you’d done the same thing.”

“Unlike you, I’m average-sized, and you could have easily tied me up and locked me in a closet.”

“Don’t tell you tried to do that with me.”

“No, but I did consider luring you outside and locking you out.”

“There was no way I was going outside.”

“Oh, I could have found a way.”

Finn grins. “Sure, dude.”

“You still haven’t learned how to properly clear your browsing history,” Kurt warns.

“And you just confessed to illegally downloading.”

“I’ve downloaded numerous country songs for Carole. I think she’ll be on my side.”

“Yeah, and Burt was once my age. He isn’t going to make a big deal over the stuff I’ve looked at.”

“Well,” Kurt huffs, “obviously, we’ve reached a point of mutually assured destruction. So, let’s just agree that you could theoretically stuff me in a closet, and I could theoretically outsmart you enough to lock you out of the house.”

“Deal. But I could get you in the closet before you could get me outside.”

“I’ll allow you your illusions.”


End file.
